AM1
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: Wilbur Robinson doesn't get bored, likely story. Wilbur decides to have some fun with Carl, who's acting weird for some strange reason, that's because he's hiding a new invention that Wilbur's going to enjoy. R&R PLEEASE!
1. Carl's hiding something

Chapter 1

Wilbur Robinson walked around his ridiculously big mansion searching for something to do, he was banned from using the time machine until well...he died. But his grounding wasn't as harsh when he brought Lewis along. Wilbur walked into the garage to see a skinny golden robot fiddling with things.

"Hey Carl." Wilbur said, cheerfully.

"Wilbur, didn't see you there!" Carl turned around quickly.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Doing? Doing...what? No, nothing." Carl said.

"Carl, are you ok?" Wilbur asked him.

"Ok?...Yeah, i'm ok, why wouldn't I be ok?" Carl asked.

"You're acting really weird." Wilbur said.

"Weird? Heh – who's acting weird?" Carl asked nervously.

"What did you do in my Dad's lab for the last few days?" Wilbur asked.

Carl and Cornelius had been inside the lab for most of the time during the past few days, that left Wilbur no free time with hi s father, nor his friend, and he was dying to know what they were doing in that lab.

"We just juggled inventions and...science stuff." Carl said.

"Science stuff? Like what?" Wilbur asked.

"Like stuff, hey, shouldn't you be going now?" Carl said as he pushed Wilbur towards the travel tube.

"Nope. I don't think so." Wilbur said, ducking back.

"Wilbur!" Carl exclaimed.

"Carl!" Wilbur shouted back.

"Don't shout at me when I'm shouting!" Carl said.

"What are you hiding?" Wilbur said, bumping into a table.

As soon as he bumped into it, a blueprint rolled out, Wilbur turned around and looked at it, Carl worriedly stood there.

"What is this?" Wilbur asked, holding up the blueprint.

"What is what?" Carl asked, taking the blueprint and hiding it inside his robotic body.

"That blueprint." Wilbur said.

"What blueprint?" Carl asked.

"The one you're hiding." Wilbur said.

"Oh, that one. No, it's not the blueprint of a top secret invention that Mr. Robinson just created." Carl said, before slapping himself crazy.

"So Dad's invented a new invention huh?" Wilbur asked.

"No he hasn't!" Carl said.

"Come on, Carl, you can't lie to me." Wilbur said.

"And why is that?" Carl asked.

"Because you're Carl." Wilbur said.

"...true." Carl muttered.

"So, where's dad's new invention?" Wilbur asked.

"Nowhere..." Carl said.

Wilbur rose an eyebrow.

"Fine, come on." Carl said, leading Wilbur up the travel tubes and down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Wilbur asked him.

"To the lab." Carl whispered.


	2. AM1, Amy

Chapter 2

"So there's no way I can convince you that this is a bad idea?" Carl asked Wilbur.

"Not unless you get me 100 gallons of ice cream and a hovercar." Wilbur said.

"Yeah, that's what I'd thought you'd say." Carl said.

The two snuck into the top secret invention lab of Cornelius Robinson, Wilbur robinson neared metal box, on it was printed 3 characters.

"AMI? What's that?" Wilbur read.

"Watch this." Carl said as he put in his handprint on the pod and the box opened.

"Woah." Wilbur said, staring at the thing inside.

There was a metal girl on the inside, her hair was painted black and her open eyes were brown. Wilbur looked at Carl.

"So this is what you were working on with dad? A girl? Creepy." Wilbur said.

"Nope, this isn't an odinary girl." Carl explained. "This is AM1, Amy for short. She has the exact traits and personalities I have. She's made of the state of the art technology."

"So how do you make her work?" He asked Carl.

"No, I can't do that, I can't activate her." Carl said.

"Come on, Carl!" Wilbur begged.

"No!" Carl said.

"Just do it." Wilbur demanded.

"Ok." Carl said, punching in a few buttons on the pod. "Hey – wait a minute..."

"Too late." Wilbur smiled as the girl blinked her eyes and looked at Carl.

"Hi Carl!" She said, cheerfully, then she looked at Wilbur. "Who's that?"

"I'm Wilbur Robinson." He said, holding his hand out to her.

"Hi, I'm Amy!" She said, ignoring it and looking around.

"How does she know you?" Wilbur asked Carl.

"Your dad put a few of my traits inside her, including some of my memory, she knows my name, she knows your dad's, but nobody elses." Carl said. "Well, except for you now."

"Wow, Carl, the world is so cool! Too bad it's so small." Amy said.

"Oh, no, Amy, this isn't the world, there's a bigger world on the outside." Carl said.

"Really? I wanna see, I wanna see!" Amy ran for the door, but Carl stopped her.

"Oh, no, you're supposed to stay in here." Carl said.

"Aww, come ON!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"Some temper." Wilbur muttered under his breath.

"Why, do you have a problem with that?" Amy asked him.

"No, problem whatsoever." Wilbur gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, that's one of her flaws – her temper." Carl said.

"Why'd you give her flaws? I thought a robot was supposed to be perfect." Wilbur said.

"Nope, perfect would be boring. And plus – Amy would be a complete Mary Sue." Carl said.

"Wouldn't want that." Amy told Wilbur.

"Alright, Amy, we're gonna have to deactivate you." Carl said.

"Come on Carl, just a while more?" Amy asked.

"A while more, Cornelius would come in and deactivate both of us." Carl said.

"Fine." Amy said, going into the box. "Bye Carl, Cya later Wilbur."

"Sure." Wilbur said as she was deactivated.

"So, now that you've seen Amy, can we go back to our lives now?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, sure." Wilbur said, walking out of the lab. "I'm so gonna mess around with her later."

"What was that?" Carl asked.

"Nothing..." Wilbur said, rushing down the hallway.


	3. Little Cornelius, aka, Lewis

Chapter 3

"Darn, I forgot about the pod." Wilbur said, looking at the pod.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" A voice said, Wilbur turned around.

"Carl, what are you doing here?" Wilbur asked the robot.

"Checking up on you, what are you thinking? You can't take her out!" Carl exclaimed.

"Carl, I just wanna bring her out to the world." Wilbur said.

"Yeah, by that you mean you wanna shove her into the time machine and bring her back in time." Carl said.

"Um...so?" Wilbur asked.

"Wilbur, you know you can't do that." Carl said.

"Yes I can, we'll just meet dad and come home." Wilbur said.

"Knowing you it's gonna take longer than that." Carl told Wilbur.

"Yeah well, you can cover for me!" Wilbur said.

"What makes you think i'm going to?" Carl asked.

"Because, you're Carl." Wilbur said.

"...true." Carl mutttered as he put his hand on the pod. "Fine, just hurry up."

"Thanks Carl, I owe ya." Wilbur said.

"How many times have I heard that before?" Carl said.

"Carl, Wilbur, hey!" Amy said once she was activated.

"Come on." Wilbur said, pulling her towards the garage.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked.

"Out." Wilbur said.

"Out where?" Amy asked as Wilbur helped her into the time machine, she looked around in amazement.

"Out of time." Wilbur said as he hopped in himself.

"Huh?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Just wait and see." Wilbur said as he pushed the buttons on the time machine, it rose into the sky and disappeared in a flash.

Amy's eyes adjusted to the atmosphere as the flash cleared, she could see the city looked much older than it was before. Billboards and buildings were all over the place, there were no hovercars but the cars just sped along the sidewalk on wheels.

"Where are we, Wilbur?" Amy asked the boy.

"2007, we're going to meet my dad." Wilbur said.

"But I already knew Cornelius." Amy said.

"Not Cornelius – Lewis." Wilbur said, Amy's head shook in confusion.

"Data not accessible." Amy said.

"Just wait and see." Wilbur said, landing in front of the old Robinson mansion. "That must be Lewis's room."

Wilbur pointed to a window in the distance.

"Come on." Wilbur pulled Amy towards the window, it was high above their heads. "Can you get us up there?"

"Yeah." Amy said, putting Wilbur on her shoulders and extending her legs until it reached the window. Wilbur tapped on the window until he attracted a very surprised Lewis.

"Wilbur!" Lewis said, opening the window. "What are you doing here?!"

"Checking up on my best friend." Wilbur smiled.

"But you didn't need to climb up to my window." Lewis said.

"I didn't climb." Wilbur said, pointing downwards. Lewis looked at Amy.

"Who's that?" Lewis asked in surprise as Wilbur climbed through the window.

"Hi, I'm Amy!" Amy said.

"I'm Lewis, nice to meet you." Lewis held out his hand, but Amy ignored it and climbed in.

"Yeah, she's not too sure how to shake hands." Wilbur said.

"Well that's rude." Lewis said, Amy turned around.

"Excuse me...WHAT?!" She boomed at Lewis, he fell to the ground.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!" Lewis said, Amy calmed down.

"Heh, that was an accident, that wasn't supposed to come out." Amy said, looking around his room. "Nice room, it looks like the lab."

"Well, it is the lab in the past." Wilbur told Amy.

"So this must be..." Amy looked at Lewis.

"Little Cornelius, aka, Lewis." Wilbur said.

Lewis smiled before his clock rang suddenly.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" Lewis said, rushing out of the door, Wilbur and Amy followed.

"Where are you going?" Wilbur asked.

"To the science museum." Lewis said, he stopped and held up a picture of a man with crazy white hair. "This is Bert Newton the third, my favorite scientist ever and he's coming to the museum!"

"Woah, hold on, so we're going to see some old guy with wacky hair?" Wilbur asked.

"Speak for yourself." Amy teased him, Wilbur glared at her.

"Well, I'm going to see him, you two can just stay here." Lewis said.

"But we want to come!" Amy said.

"We do?" Wilbur asked her.

"Alright, come on, but you two have to try to keep the fact that you're from the future hidden." Lewis said, looking at Wilbur.

"How hard can it be?" Wilbur asked Lewis as they ran towards the museum.


	4. Mess at the Muesum

Chapter 4

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for, Bert Newton the third." The speaker boomed as the whole science museum applauded. The same man on Lewis's picture came up onto a stage.

"Science has certainly made a progress so far, it's because of the..." Bert continued, Wilbur yawned.

"Wilbur, shush." Lewis warned.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't understand half of anything this guy's saying." Wilbur said.

"Come on, let's do something fun!" Amy said, running off.

"Amy!" Lewis hissed.

"Right behind ya." Wilbur said, following her.

"Wilbur!" Lewis said, he rolled his eyes as he began listening to him.

"Woah, check that out." Wilbur said, pointing to a skeleton of a T-rex. "It looks like Tiny."

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Our pet dinosaur." Wilbur said.

"Data...not...accessable." Amy said.

"Oh right, I forgot, you don't know him yet." Wilbur muttered.

"Hey,why don't we get one of the bones for Tiny." Amy said.

"Um...I don't think that's such a good idea." Wilbur said. "And coming from me, that sounds really weird."

"Come on, Wilbur, it'll be fun!" Amy said, coming up to the fossil.

"Amy, no..." Wilbur said nervously.

"I'll just take the top one so that nobody'll know it's gone..." Amy said, her hand extended and almost managed to pick the top one off, until...

"Hey you, what are you doing?" A security guard came up to them, Amy, shocked, let her hand down with the bone in it and hit the guard on the head, knocking him unconcious.

"Oh no." Amy muttered, suddenly, her hand swung and the bone hit the fossil on the leg, causing that bone to give way and the whole dinosaur skeleton to fall.

"Amy!" Wilbur yelled, Amy pulled him out of the way just in time so he wouldn't get crushed by the bones. The skeleton fell on another fossil and caused that to collapse, the fossil fell on another and soon the whole museum was falling over.

"I got it!" Amy said as she started to run after the museum artifacts. She made sure nobody was looking before she extended her legs and used her arms to push the many artifacts that were falling over upwards.

"So in conclusion..." Bert said before he caught sight of Amy holding up the artifacts. "Oh my...um...in conclusion..."

Amy eventually lost balance and the artifacts gave way on her. That attracted the crowd's attention, everybody turned around and Lewis's eyes widened.

"You guys..." Lewis said through gritted teeth.

Wilbur hid behind a large statue of Benjamin Franklin, which had not been toppled over, to avoid being seen. The loudspeaker called for everybody to leave the museum, the crowds cleared out, but Lewis stayed behind.

"Wilbur, come out." He called out. Wilbur slowly creeped out from behind the statue.

"Um...hi...dad." He smiled, Lewis glared at him.

"What. Happened?" He asked.

"I...um...I..." He said, catching sight of Amy.

"It was all my fault, Lewis." Amy said. "Don't blame Wilbur."

"Guys, come on! Wilbur – everyone could've known you were from another time zone," Lewis scolded, "and Amy, everyone could've known you were a _robot!"_

"But, no one figured it out." Wilbur grinned.

"For now. Come on, we have to get out of here before anybody else finds out." Lewis said, Wilbur followed him.

"Come on, Amy." Wilbur told her as she followed.

A hand came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Amy's mouth as she was pulled into a doorway. She tried to call for help but her sound box was blocked, Wilbur and Lewis turned around.

"Amy?" Lewis called out.


	5. Amy's in trouble

Chapter 5

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Amy cried out once the hand was removed from her mouth.

"I'm going to see what makes you tick." A menacing voice said.

"What? You're crazy!" Amy cried. "I'm just a girl!"

"Yes, you may look like a girl and your skin and hair may feel real." The voice asked. "But are you a girl? Or a robot?"

"Let me go! Who are you?" Amy said, trying to squirm out of the stranger's grip.

"Someone who wants your help, now come quietly." The stranger said.

"No!" Amy said, she slowly managed to extend her legs and stomp hard on the person's foot.

"AH!" The stranger cried out in pain as Amy made a break for it.

"I don't think so..." The stranger said. Two claw-like objects extended from the stranger's coat sleeves and grabbed Amy's hands, pulling her further in.

"No, let me go!" Amy cried trying to break free.

"You're coming with me girl, once I get a hold of you...i'm gonna-" The stranger started.

"I don't care, just let me go!" Amy said, suddenly, a hand grabbed hold of her leg.

"Amy!" A voice said.

"Lewis?" She asked, she couldn't see through the dark corridoor, Lewis's figure appeared gripping her leg.

"I got you." He said.

"NO!" The stranger said, reeling her in, Lewis couldn't keep his strength.

"Help me!" Amy cried.

"Gotcha." Wilbur grabbed hold of Lewis's waist as both of them tried to pull Amy towards them.

"Guys, it's not working." Amy shouted.

"Then we'll have to try another way." Lewis said. "Amy, extend your arms."

"But Lewis – that's a horrible idea!" Amy said.

"Yeah Lewis – that's a horrible idea!" Wilbur repeated.

"Look, do you want to be saved or not?" Lewis asked Amy.

"But then it'll reveal i'm a robot to that guy for sure." Amy said.

"He already knows you're a robot, why do you think that he's coming after you?" Lewis asked.

"Good point..." Amy said as she extended her arms. "Now what?"

"Punch him, hard." Wilbur instructed.

"Got it." Amy said, raising her hand and beating the guy up.

"AH!" The guy called out, his mechanical hands released his grip on Amy.

"Run!" Lewis said, helping himself to his feet as the three made a break for the exit.

"What was that?" Amy asked, still running.

"Don't know, don't care, keep running!" Wilbur exclaimed, they reached the outside of the museuem and they all caught their breath.

"Alright, it's way to dangerous for you two to be in the past, you have to get to the time machine." Lewis said.

"Ok, it's back to the mansion." Amy said, the three ran there.

"Hey Wilbur, where did you park the Time Machine anyway?" Lewis said.

"On the road – why?" Wilbur replied.

"Wilbur, NO!" Lewis exclaimed, his speed increasing.

"What, why?" Wilbur asked.

"Today is when the maching band has its monthly practices, don't ask why, but according the the mayor – it's so important that whatever's in the way is-" Lewis began.

Wilbur and Amy gasped as they saw the time machine crushed into bits on the side of the road.

"-smashed."


	6. Wilbur's gone

You guys are so nice!

Guess what – I was going to scrap this story until I saw how much you guys liked it. So here ya go, next chapter -

MTRMTRMTRMTRMTRMTR

"We're stuck!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Data...not...accessable." Amy said.

"The data is you guys are stranded in 2007." Lewis told Amy.

"Data accessed. Conclusion, NOOO!" Amy exclaimed.

"Look, all we have to do is to stay calm." Lewis said. "There's something going on here and we have to figure out who it is."

"About Amy and the time machine?" Wilbur asked.

"No, about a bagle. Of course Amy and the time machine." Lewis said. "The band doesn't normally come this way – somebody directed them."

"That means someone figured it out." Amy said. "We have to figure out who it is."

"It is definitely that scientist dude." Wilbur said.

"No way, the guy that kidnapped Amy had mechanical arms, does Bert have mechanical arms?" Lewis asked Wilbur.

"...no." He said, hating to admit that he was wrong.

"So there goes that option." Lewis said.

"We're doomed." Wilbur muttered.

MTRMTRMTRMTRMTRMTR

"Oh man...oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man..." Carl said back at the robinson house. "Wilbur stranded me and I have no idea where he is!"

"Carl?" A voice called.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh – Cornelius, didn't see you there!" Carl waved to his creator.

"Have you seen Wilbur?" Cornelius asked.

"Wilbur? Wilbur who?" Carl asked.

"The one you hang out with every second of your life?" Cornelius rose an eyebrow.

"OH! That Wilbur – ha, ha...never heard of him." Carl said, trying to run off, but Cornelius grabbed his antenna.

"Carl – where. is. Wilbur?" Cornelius asked, he was angry now.

"Wilbur? Wilbur who?" Carl asked.

"Carl..." Cornelius warned.

"Well, Wilbur isn't here." Carl said, nervously. "And he definitely isn't in 2007 with AM1 to see your past self."

"Wait, Wilbur's where?!" Cornelius asked.

Carl slapped his forehead.

MTRMTRMTRMTRMTRMTR

"Come on guys, we have to find a way to get the time machine fixed." Lewis said.

"Well we wouldn't be stalked if Amy hadn't fooled around at the museum." Wilbur growled.

"And we wouldn't be stranded if Wilbur hadn't parked the machine at the side of the road." Amy said.

"But it wouldn't be smashed if you hadn't got in trouble." Wilbur rebutted.

"It was not my choice to be kidnapped!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well you still did, it's your fault." Wilbur argued.

"I hate you!" Amy said.

"I hate you too, I don't even know why we activated you." Wilbur said, Amy froze, that was really low.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Amy – I...I'm sorry..." Wilbur muttered.

"Save it." Amy said, running behind the robnson mansion and sat behind a bush.

She couldn't cry because well...it wasn't programmed. But she wanted to.

"Stupid, stupid Wilbur." She said to herself.

MTRMTRMTRMTRMTRMTR

"Apologize." Lewis told Wilbur.

"No." Wilbur said.

"Apologize." Lewis said.

"Wilbur Robinson does not apologize!" Wilbur exclaimed. "Although he wants to..."

"Ah – so you do want to apologize." Lewis grinned.

"No." Wilbur said.

"But you just said it yourself." Lewis said.

"That's not the point, the point is..." Wilbur said, suddenly a mechanical hand caught to his arm.

"What the...AH!" Wilbur was dragged off.

"Wilbur!" Lewis exclaimed.

"Lewis, get Amy!" Wilbur said.

"Then how exactly am I able to save you?" Lewis asked.

"Good point..." Wilbur said, before he vanished behind the corner. "LEWIS!"

"Wilbur – Wilbur?" Lewis called out, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Lewis, what are you doing?" Amy came out from behind the bush she was hiding behind.

"Where's _Wilbur_?" Amy sneered at his name.

"Gone." Lewis said.

"What?" Amy's electronic eyes widened.


End file.
